conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Alliance News Network
Alliance News Network (ANN) is a news broadcasting network operated by the Centrum Alliance; to broadcast political, military and galaxy wide news to the masses. ANN is broadcast through Galactic News Terminals throughout Centrum and Centrum Space. ANN began broadcasting in 2160. 2160 January *Executor Talin was found murdered in his apartment today, it is believed the mercenery group known as the Titans were behind the attack after Talin arrested and detained several members of the group last year. Lolan Udina has been promoted to take the place of Talin, and will be sworn in later today. *The recent murder of Talin has forced CenSec to increase the level of security around top CenSec staff and around Centrum, CenSec are looking to for another 150 recruits. February *A second ship was attacked this week on the edge of Centrum Space, near the Bakari homeworld. Members of the Bakari Terrorist group were found onboard and captured by Alliance soldiers. They are currently under detainment at the high security Prison Ship Tatum. March *Bio-Medical company GenTech have reported breakthrough in the search for a cure for the Hanoi disease, Syrone. It is believed that the new cure should be available to Hanoi sufferers in the next year. *The Kelosian colony of Sumqayit is now open to other Centrum Species, the leader of the Kelosian Republics stated they wanted to build a modern mult-cultural colony. *Pirate operations have reportadly increased in the outer areas of Centrum Space. There were over 90 pirate related incidents last year. April *Alliance listening posts across the Alingon Cluster have reported an increase in ship movement in Bakari space. The Bakari a long term enemy of the Centrum Alliance separated from Centurm Space in 900 CC. *Businesses using Virtual Intelligence Mechs have been warned to check their systems after news of a possible virus which affects friend or foe identification. June *Explorer ships have reported seeing ships of an unknown make, and unknown operators. The Centrum Board has pledged a full investigation into the incidents. July *Leader of the Mercenery Group the Red Titans was apparantly killed during a coup by Red Titain forces, the new leader Kaden Chenkala was installed, who apparantly wants to move the group in a different 'direction.' After Executor Talin's murder by the Red Titans in January large numbers have reportadly left the group. *The Hanoi colony of Khajit came within a near miss of the large asteroid 2256 Kuma, with near miss has reportadly affected tides across the planet. *A signifigant discovery on the Forerunner dig site on Gel Himmon has lead to the investigation of a suspected piece of Forerunner technology. The artifact was taken to the Trell homeworld to be tested. August September October November December 2161 January *A suspected piece of Forerunner technology found at a Forerunner dig site on Gel Himmon last July has been reported as an ancient Forerunner weapon, at this time Trell scientists are working on the weapon to find out how it works. *After the outbreak of the hanoi disease, Syrone, on Yozgat two years ago, and the break through in a cure last year, the cure has officially been made available to Hanoi sufferers this week. February *The crew of the crashed ship Thessia II have been found alive on the uninhabited planet, Arae. The ship lost contact last December. March April June Category:Centrum